This invention concerns hydroformylation of formaldehyde to prepare ethylene glycol and ethylene glycol ethers. In particular, this invention concerns a single-step hydroformylation of formaldehyde using a catalyst comprising a cobalt carbonyl and rhodium.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,333 granted Oct. 12, 1948 illustrates the conventional two-step hydroformylation and reduction of formaldehyde. According to the disclosure, hydroformylation of formaldehyde using a cobalt catalyst yields a mixture of acetals and acetaldehyde, which can be reduced to ethylene glycol and ethylene glycol ethers. When the reaction is carried out in an alcohol solvent, the major product is the glycol ether.
It remains desirable to provide a single-step process for preparing ethylene glycol and its ethers which can be carried out under moderate reaction conditions.